A Little Thing Called Surprise
by emaknya seongwu
Summary: Seongwu dan kejutan kecil untuk kekasih Busan-nya. Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwu. NielOng. Top!Daniel; Bottom!Seongwu. BoyxBoy. Wanna One fanfiksi. AU! Oneshot. [Kado dari emak untuk anakku tersayang, Ong Seongwu] Happy birthday anakku sayaang... langgeng terus sama Danik yes xD]


_Wanna One ©_ _YMC Entertainment_

 _NielOng, boy x boy, OOC tak terhindarkan_ (?)

* * *

 **A Little Thing Called Surprise**

.

.

.

 _Tuuuttt...tuutttt...tuuuut._

Seongwu memandang tak sabar layar ponsel miliknya. Suara nada tunggu yang bergemerisik di telinga membuatnya semakin kesal.

 _Ayolah Minhyun_ - _ie_... _angkat ponselmu_...

Seongwu membatin seraya menggigiti ujung kukunya. Satu kebiasaan buruk yang sudah ia lakukan sejak kecil, terutama jika ia tengah dilanda kegugupan luar biasa .

 _Tuuut... Tuuut..._

" _Yeobseyo—_ halo? Seongwu- _ya_ , _wae geurae—_ ada apa? Kenapa kau meneleponku?" Suara Minhyun di seberang sana terdengar mengantuk, tapi pemuda dengan konstelasi bintang di pipi kiri itu tak peduli. Ia dalam kondisi gawat darurat. Dan satu-satunya yang bisa ia mintai tolong hanyalah sang _Emperor Hwang_ semata.

"Minhyun- _aa_... _Help me_ , _pleaseeee_..."

"Huh? Ada apa? Kau kedengaran ingin menangis... Apa kau bertengkar dengan Daniel? Apa ia menyakitimu? Kurang-ajar sekali dia!" suara Minhyun menggebu-gebu, penuh emosi.

Seongwu menggeleng, lalu cepat-cepat menjawab saat ia sadar bahwa Minhyun tak mungkin bisa melihat gerakan kepalanya.

" _Aniyo—_ tidak... Kami tidak bertengkar. Aku... A-aku hanya ingin minta bantuan padamu..."

Di seberang saluran, Minhyun mengerutkan dahi. Seorang Ong Seongwu minta bantuan? Ia tak salah dengar, 'kan?

"Kau ingin meminta bantuan dariku? Baiklah... Apa yang bisa kubantu, Ong-ie?"

"A-aku... ingin memberikan sesuatu yang spesial untuk Daniel... Tapi aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa..." Seongwu berujar pelan.

Sesaat Minhyun terdiam, lalu sedetik kemudian tawanya menggelegar memenuhi indra pendengaran lawan bicaranya.

" _Yak_! Hwang _galryang_! Kenapa kau malah tertawa, hah?!" Seongwu berteriak kesal.

"Hahahaha... Kau ini lucu, Seongwu- _ya_... Masa kau tidak tahu harus memberikan apa pada kekasihmu? Kau kan sudah tinggal bersamanya berbulan-bulan..."

"Habisnyaaa..." Pemuda bermarga langka— _Ong_ — itu memilin-milin ujung kausnya, "Aku tidak terbiasa memanjakan seseorang. Kau tahu sendiri, Daniel _-_ lah yang biasanya selalu memanjakanku..."

Minhyun terkekeh setuju. Ong Seongwu memang biasa dimanja oleh lelaki bermarga Kang itu. Kadang ia heran. Kemana sikap angkuh nan aristokrat ala keluarga Ong menghilang dari seorang Seongwu?

Ia tahu betul bagaimana sifat Seongwu sebelum bertemu pemuda asal Busan tersebut, karena hanya Hwang Minhyun-lah satu-satunya orang yang betah berteman dengan si mulut pedas Seongwu.

"Halo? Halo? Minhyun- _ie_... Kau masih disana kan?"

Minhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ya, aku masih mendengarmu..."

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku... tak tega melihatnya terus bekerja keras tanpa henti..."

"Apa ia selalu seperti itu? Maksudku, ayolaah, kalian kan pasangan baru yang sedang mesra-mesranya..."

Seongwu menarik nafas. Panjang dan berat.

"... Kau tahu sendiri, Minhyun- _aa_... ayahku masih belum merestui hubungan kami... Oleh karena itu, Daniel bekerja sangat keras untuk membuktikan dirinya pantas bersamaku, untuk menjaga dan mendampingiku..."

Minhyun terdiam, menyimak kata-kata Seongwu selanjutnya.

"Ayah masih saja memaksaku untuk kembali ke rumah dan melanjutkan rencana pernikahan _bisni_ s-ku dengan Kim Jaehwan..."

Suara pemuda yang lebih muda beberapa hari darinya itu terdengar begitu lelah.

"Kurasa itu hal yang wajar... Jaehwan- _ssi_ sudah mapan dalam segala hal. Ia juga—"

"Aku lebih menghormati orang yang bekerja keras sedari titik nol, bukan orang yang hanya mendompleng nama besar keluarganya..." potong Seongwu sengit.

"Tapi ia juga ikut andil dalam membesarkan perusahaannya dengan tenaga dan pemikirannya sendiri. Aku bukan membelanya, tapi itu fakta, Seongwu-y _a_..."

Seongwu terdiam. Ucapan Minhyun memang benar adanya. Karena mereka bertiga tumbuh bersama sedari kecil, tentu Minhyun juga paham dengan karakter Jaehwan. Tapi sifat Jaehwan sendiri tidak jauh lebih dewasa daripada Seongwu, dan ia tak suka itu.

"Dia sama saja sepertiku, Minhyun- _ah_... Kekanakan dan arogan... Berbeda dengan Daniel, dia sangat dewasa dan luar biasa sabar menghadapiku. Bersamanya aku selalu merasa nyaman, tenang, aman dan disayangi dengan tulus..."

Minhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Secara fisik, kurasa Jaehwan cukup tampan. Ia tinggi, jadi pasti bisa melindungimu..." Minhyun berkata iseng.

"Kau tidak nyambung, tuan Hwang Minhyun yang terhormat..."

"Tapi aku benar kan? Secara fisik dan finansial, Jaehwan pantas mendampingimu..."

"Daniel juga tinggi. Badannya juga lebih berisi, lebih berbentuk, dan lebih kekar daripada Jaehwan..." Seongwu memajukan bibirnya tanpa sadar. "... Aah, aku jadi ingin memeluknya sekaraaang~ Minhyun- _aa_ , _eotteokhae—_ apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Minhyun terkikik. "Datangi saja dia, lalu peluk..."

"Dia sedang sibuk bekerja. Lagipula, selama ini dia yang selalu berinisiatif memelukku duluan. Aku malu..."

" _Yak_! Kau ini! Kau benar-benar payah! Kalau kau terus bersikap seperti ini, bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti Daniel meninggalkanmu? Kau mau itu terjadi?" omel Minhyun sebal.

"Lalu, aku harus melakukan apa?"

Minhyun memijat keningnya perlahan. Bagaimana bisa ia punya sahabat yang sebodoh ini? Yang bahkan menyiapkan kejutan untuk kekasihnya sendiri saja tidak bisa...

 _Astagaaa... Ong Seongwu, kau benar-benar..._

"Begini, kalian berdua sudah makan malam belum?"

Seongwu menggeleng."Belum. Sejak pulang kerja tadi, sehabis mandi ia kembali sibuk di depan laptopnya..."

"Dan kau tidak menawarinya untuk makan?! Astagaaaaa...DEMI DEWA! ONG SEONGWU! _BABO_ —bodoh!" Minhyun berteriak-teriak kesal sendiri akan kebodohan Seongwu.

Seongwu terpaksa menjauhkan ponselnya. Teriakan Minhyun barusan sanggup membawanya untuk mengunjungi dokter THT di rumah sakit besok.

"Kau ini, _aissh_... Bagaimana bisa aku punya sahabat sebodoh dirimu, Seongwu-y _a_..."

"Yaa, yaa, yaa... Aku tahu aku ini payah, tapi bisakah kau segera memberiku saran atau ide? Aku ingin membuat Daniel senang."

"Kau ingin membuat kekasihmu senang tapi tidak tahu caranya? Ya tuhaaaaan..."

"Berhenti mengulang kalimat yang sama, Minhyun- _aaa_... Aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang, _ppaliwa—_ cepatlah..." Seongwu merengek.

"Huh! Baiklah, aku akan membantumu! Pertama-tama, buatkan makan malam untuknya, lalu siapkan film romantis supaya kalian bisa lebih dekat dan mesra..."

"Daniel tidak suka film romantis... dan aku tidak bisa memasak..."

"Kau ini manusia atau bukan sih? Masa memasak saja tidak bisa?" cetus Minhyun heran.

 _Duh... Kau sendiri tidak bisa memasak 'kan, Hwang Minhyun?_

"Aku mau pesan sushi saja. Nanti aku akan ikut kelas memasak supaya bisa membuatkan makanan untuk Daniel..."

" _Heissh_... Kau ini... Ya sudah, cepat siapkan makan malam untuknya. Semoga sukses. Kabari aku besok ya? _Bye_..."

" _Bye_ , Minhyun- _aa_! Aku mencintaimuu~"

Seongwu kini tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Minhyun memang lebih bisa diandalkan daripada kakak sepupunya, yang kini entah dimana dan bersama dengan siapa. Oleh karenanya ia lebih memilih untuk menelpon pemuda Hwang itu untuk meminta saran.

Ia segera menghubungi restoran Jepang langganannya, memesan sepaket sushi dan sashimi kesukaan Daniel, lalu menyiapkan meja makan dan juga film untuk mereka tonton bersama.

.

.

.

Daniel menegakkan punggungnya yang terasa pegal. Seharian berkutat di depan layar datar laptop membuat seluruh organ tubuhnya lelah. Ia memijat-mijat pelan pelipisnya, lalu melirik jam berwarna hitam di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Tumben sekali Seongwu _hyung_ belum merengek memanggilku... batinnya heran.

Apa mungkin ia tidur duluan?

Daniel baru saja akan berdiri dari kursi, saat mendengar pintu ruangan kerjanya terbuka, menampilkan sosok Seongwu dengan senyum malu-malu terefleksikan di wajah tampannya.

"I-itu, aku sudah siapkan makan malam... tapi, umm, aku... ngg..."

Daniel bagai terpaku di tempatnya.

Ekspresi Seongwu saat ini...

Ekspresi yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan sebelumnya selama mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Canggung, kikuk, dan gugup...

"A-aku tahu aku payah, dan tidak bisa memasak... Ta-tapi a-aku..."

Seongwu tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena lengan kekar Daniel lebih dulu mendekapnya erat. ( _sejak kapan Daniel berada sedekat itu_?)

"Terimakasih, Seongwu-y _a_... terimakasih..." bisik Daniel berulang-ulang sembari mengecup dahi sang kekasih.

"Eeh... I-itu... A-aku..."

Kali ini giliran bibir tebal Seongwu yang mendapat kecupan lembut dari bibir lelaki yang lebih muda itu. Hanya ciuman ungkapan sayang, tak lebih dan tak kurang.

"Ayo kita makan. Aku sudah lapar..." Daniel tersenyum setelah melepaskan bibirnya. Ia mengecup pipi Seongwu (yang memerah) sekilas, lalu menggenggam jemari yang lebih tua, membimbingnya menuju ruang makan.

"Woah, sepertinya ada yang ingin memberiku kejutan ya? Manis sekali..." Daniel tertawa lebar sesampainya di ruang makan. Terus terang saja ia merasa tersanjung dengan usaha Seongwu.

" _Candle light dinner_ , hmm? Tak kusangka kau orang yang romantis, _baby_..." Daniel menggoda Seongwu yang cemberut di depannya. Wajahnya yang semakin memerah pun tak luput dari pandangan mata pemuda bermarga Kang tersebut.

"Da-dasar cerewet! Su-sudah cepat makan sana! Jangan terus memandangiku seperti itu!"

Daniel tergelak di tempat ia duduk. Saat-saat seperti inilah yang selalu ia tunggu. Melihat Seongwu yang kikuk, malu, dan marah disaat bersamaan sungguh sangat menghibur.

"Jadi, apa setelah makan kita akan menonton film romantis?" Daniel menahan senyum. Ia suka sekali menggoda Seongwu yang masih menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Makan malam yang disiapkan kekasihnya, meskipun tidak bisa dibilang sempurna, sungguh menyentuh dasar hatinya yang paling dalam. Dan Daniel bersyukur untuk itu. Ia semakin yakin bahwa Ong Seongwu benar-benar mencintainya. Hanya dirinya.

"Umm, kau kan tidak suka film romantis. Jadi, ngg, a-aku...ngg, menggantinya dengan film horror..." jawab Seongwu salah tingkah.

Kali ini Daniel benar-benar tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Yak! Kenapa kau malah tertawa? Aku sudah susah-payah untuk bersik-mmmpph..."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, bibir lembut Daniel menginvasinya. Mendominasi setiap gerakannya. Merebut pasokan oksigen dari paru-parunya. Wangi mint samar-samar menguar bercampur dengan pahitnya ocha yang baru saja diminum oleh lelaki itu.

Seongwu tersengal-sengal setelah melepas paksa ciuman mereka dengan mendorong dada bidang Daniel sekuat mungkin.

Wajahnya terasa panas.

Namun, saat melihat tatapan mata Daniel yang terarah langsung padanya, ia tak tahu mana lagi yang lebih merah, kepiting rebus atau wajahnya.

Tatapan mata Daniel selalu menghanyutkan... Seakan-akan dalam jarak pandang lelaki itu hanya ada ia seorang...

Lalu, tanpa disadari dirinya sendiri, Seongwu sudah memeluk lelaki itu erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya disana, menghirup aroma maskulin yang menyebar bagai feromon. Harum tubuh yang selalu menenangkannya...

" _Saranghae_... _Jeongmal saranghaeyo_ , Niel- _aa_..." lirih pemuda Ong bersuara.

Daniel tercekat. Benarkah yang ia dengar saat ini? Ong Seongwu mengucapkan kata-kata yang selalu ia tunggu itu padanya?

"Terimakasih sudah mencintaiku dengan tulus. Terimakasih untuk semua kasih sayang dan perhatian yang selalu kau berikan untukku... _Saranghae_..."

Kini Daniel yakin. Telinganya tidak salah dengar. Seongwu bahkan mengatakannya tiga kali.

Rongga dadanya langsung disesaki oleh rasa bahagia luar biasa. Selama ini Daniel mengira bahwa yang lebih tua darinya itu tak akan pernah mengucapkan kata cinta padanya, meskipun ia yakin bahwa Seongwu sungguh-sungguh mencintainya. Namun jauh dalam hati kecilnya, Daniel ingin sekali mendengar ungkapan cinta Seongwu padanya.

Meski hanya sekali.

Dan keinginannya... malam ini terkabul...

Sepasang lengan kokohnya perlahan membalas pelukan Seongwu. Mendekapnya erat seolah tak akan pernah melepaskan pemuda itu.

"Ini kejutan paling menyenangkan yang pernah kudapat selama hidupku, Seongwu- _ya_... Aku sangat senang, dan juga berterimakasih..."

Suara serak Daniel membuat Seongwu mengangkat wajahnya. Hati pemuda itu terasa mencelos. Meski tak ada airmata disana, meski efek penerangan dari beberapa batang lilin tak cukup membantu, Seongwu berani bersumpah. Kang Daniel tengah berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis. Kedua matanya memerah. Begitu pula dengan hidung besarnya.

Apakah ia membuat kesalahan? Tapi Minhyun bilang, _candle light dinner_ adalah cara paling efektif untuk menunjukkan perhatian pada pasangan kita...

"Ni-Niel- _aaa_... a-ada apa? Apa aku melakukan hal yang tidak kau sukai? Apa aku menyakiti hatimu?"

Daniel menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Selama ini, kukira perasaanku hanyalah rasa cinta sepihak saja... Maafkan aku jika meragukanmu, tapi kau tak pernah—"

Kini giliran Daniel yang terdiam. Seongwu membungkam kata-katanya dengan satu ciuman singkat.

"Kau memang bodoh, Kang Daniel- _ssi_. Jika aku tak pernah mengatakan kata-kata itu, bukan karena aku tidak mencintaimu... aku hanya..." Seongwu kembali menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa malu. "Aku bukan orang yang pandai menunjukkan perasaanku pada orang yang kusayangi... Dan aku juga orang yang tidak pintar untuk mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Ong Seongwu. Dengan semua kekurangan dan kelebihanmu. Dengan semua sifat ajaib dan tingkah lakumu. Aku selalu mencintaimu..." Daniel mengangkat dagu pemuda itu dengan sebelah tangan.

"Akan kubuktikan pada ayah dan ibumu, bahwa aku pantas untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu... Oleh karena itu, tetaplah berada di sisiku, Seongwu-y _a_..."

"Tetaplah berada di sisiku sampai akhir..."

"Daniel..." Seongwu membekap mulutnya sendiri ketika tanpa sadar ia terisak. Kerongkongannya serasa tersumbat sesuatu, dan airmatanya perlahan mulai bergulir turun membasahi pipi. Ia tersentuh dengan cara pemuda Busan itu mengucapkan kata-kata barusan: dengan segenap perasaan, dengan segenap ketulusan jiwa. Seolah-olah lelaki itu tak memiliki tenaga untuk mengucapkan kata-kata lain.

Daniel mengusap bulir demi bulir airmata Seongwu dengan ujung jemarinya, dengan amat lembut, seakan-akan takut menyakiti pemuda tersebut.

"Kata-katamu barusan... Apa itu artinya kau melamarku?" dengan suara sengau Seongwu bertanya.

"Menurutmu?" Daniel mengecup kening Seongwu dalam, lalu menatap yang lebih tua dengan seulas seringai terpasang di wajah tampannya.

Seongwu tersenyum. Sekali lagi ia menjinjitkan kaki, dan menyegel bibir Daniel dengan bibirnya sendiri.

"... _I do_..."

 **Fin**

* * *

.

.

.

pojok **emaknya seongwu** : hai _hello annyeong_ ~ akuu baruu disinii, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannyaa yaa~ :D


End file.
